<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Effanineffable by malapropist (enbookcased)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703037">Effanineffable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbookcased/pseuds/malapropist'>malapropist (enbookcased)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Courting via food, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, slight crack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:49:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbookcased/pseuds/malapropist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’s your name?” Jisung murmured. “Could it be…” He felt like an idiot, but he had to know. “Is it… Minho?”</p><p>The cat alerted, tail standing up rigidly. Jisung sat back in shock.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SKZ Secret Santa 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Effanineffable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchan_thevolleyballplayer/gifts">Anchan_thevolleyballplayer</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To giftee: Hello and merry late Christmas! I apologize that your Secret Santa gift is late; I was not the original gift-giver but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless! Written for the <a href="https://twitter.com/stayfanevents">SKZ Secret Santa 2020</a> gift exchange. This is my first time writing Minsung outside of drabbles, so I hope I do the pairing at least a little justice.</p><p>Story note: Patjwi is in reference to the Cinderella-esque Korean folk tale, <i>Kongjwi and Patjwi</i>. Title is taken from the T.S. Eliot poem <i>The Naming of Cats</i>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jisung worried his bottom lip and stared out the small, square window at the clear night. Only a few clouds dotted the horizon, and one could actually see the stars a little bit, which was a little worrisome, as it meant that there were far too few streetlights between where Jisung was and where Jisung needed to be.</p><p>It was just after nine p.m., and his class had let out a few minutes ago. Jisung hadn’t planned on taking any night classes this semester, but tell that to Anthro 121, a required credit for his line of study that only had two classes, only one of which that still had openings when Jisung went to register. Of course, none of his friends ended up having late night classes, either, because ‘those were partying hours, Ji, why the hell would we do that to ourselves?’ Why, indeed, Jisung thought bitterly, wondering if he could sprint between each light pole as if he were Spy Vs. Spy. Every shadow seemed to jump out at him, every sound clearly an axe murderer about to cut his head off. Just as he took a breath to start his sprint, a voice sounded beside him, causing him to almost jump out of his skin literally.</p><p>“Are you planning on moving anytime soon, or are we going to spend the night in this doorway together, staring out at the world as it passes us by?”</p><p>“Yeeeiiiiiiaaaa!” Jisung screeched, rounding on the voice, which belonged to—oh. Oh wow. Oh <em>shit</em>. ‘<em>You’re pretty</em>,’ he thought faintly.</p><p>Oh Shit blinked back at Jisung, a sly, amused look sliding across his face. “My name is Minho.”</p><p>“What?” Jisung managed, feeling faint.</p><p>“My name is Minho, not You’re Pretty.”</p><p>“Wait, I said that out loud?”</p><p>Minho’s amusement just seemed to ramp up. “You did!”</p><p>“Crap.” Once, in fifth grade, Jisung’s science teacher had asked the class at large what superpower they most wanted to possess. Back then, Jisung couldn’t decide. Flying? Laserbeams for eyes? The ability to phase through walls?</p><p>Now-Jisung knew his answer. Invisibility. He wanted the power to become invisible at will so he could disappear from this moment right now and this pretty boy forever.</p><p>“And while I appreciate the sentiment, I figured you going around calling me ‘You’re Pretty’ would make our relationship a little awkward.”</p><p>“Relationship?”</p><p>“Acquaintanceship, budding friendship.” Pretty—Minho—shrugged. “They’re all relationships. We <em>are</em> in the same class, aren’t we? Anthropology of Religion, Magic and Witchcraft?”</p><p>“Uh, yea-yes. That’s the class I just came out of.”</p><p>“Thought so. Anyway, are you headed out? You’re kind of blocking the door.”</p><p>“Oh! Sorry, yeah, just—um—let me,” Jisung mumbled, moving to the side and staring down at his half-undone shoelace, feeling mortified. Minho put his hand on the door, presumably to exit the building, except he wasn’t going anywhere. Jisung glanced up and saw that his eyes were back on himself. “Everything okay?”</p><p>Minho didn’t say anything for a long moment, just tilted his head a little as if in consideration. “Do you live on the north side of campus?”</p><p>“I—y—why?” Jisung stumbled. Jesus, he had almost given away such personal information to a complete stranger, what the hell was wrong with him today?</p><p>“Because<em> I</em> live on the north side of campus, and I was wondering if you wanted to walk together.” Minho glanced out at the same window Jisung had been staring pensively through just a moment ago. “It’s not exactly smart to walk alone at night,” he murmured, giving voice to the same thoughts that had been trotting through Jisung’s head.</p><p>“That would be great, actually,” Jisung sighed, relieved. “I was just going to facetime my friend the whole walk, to be honest. This isn’t exactly the most lighted campus around.”</p><p>“You still can, you know,” Minho said, pushing the door open and holding it for Jisung. “Call your friend.” He smiled and Jisung couldn’t help but notice how it rearranged his features into something sweet, something pleasant. Something that sent warmth curling in his gut.</p><p>“I’m okay,” Jisung said softly, mirroring Minho’s smile, and the two got in step, starting across campus.</p><p>It was quiet for a while, both of them just walking in the warm, late August night. The cicadas were out in force, serenading them atonally, but Jisung didn’t mind. It annoyed him sometimes when he was trying to get to sleep at night, but usually he just stuffed his ear buds into his ears and turned on his nighttime playlist as loudly as he could stand it.</p><p>“So, I’ve decided to call you Emolga.”</p><p>Jisung whipped his head around, staring at Minho. “Huh?”</p><p>Minho snapped his fingers. “No! Pachirisu! You’re definitely Pachirisu.”</p><p>“What?” Jisung laughed. “How am I a Pokémon?”</p><p>“Well, you didn’t tell me your name, so I decided to give you one.”</p><p>Jisung slapped his palm to his forehead. “Oh my God, what the hell is wrong with me? I’m Jisung.” He held out his hand.</p><p>Minho stared at the hand for a long moment before taking it gingerly in his own. Jisung wanted to tell him that he wasn't going to break; he bit his lip instead. Minho let go immediately and faced forward again, hands stuffed in the pockets of his jacket. “No, I’m definitely calling you Pachirisu. Pachi for short.”</p><p>“Patjwi?” Another laugh bubbled up inside Jisung. “I’m the evil stepsister?”</p><p>Minho shrugged his shoulder. “If the shoe fits, or doesn’t, in this case.”</p><p>“You can just call me Han. It’s what everyone else calls me.” He smiled over at Minho, who grinned back before tilting his head to the side, contemplative.</p><p>“I don’t think I want to call you what everyone else calls you,” he said decisively.</p><p>“You’re not calling me evil stepsister.”</p><p>Minho sighed, bumping his shoulder against Jisung’s a little as they walked. They had threaded their way through campus by then, not far from Jisung’s apartment building. He weirdly didn’t want the walk to end, even though he’d just met this strange boy.</p><p>“What’s your first name again?” Minho asked.</p><p>“Um. Jisung?”</p><p>Minho breathed out a laugh through his nose, amused. “Are you sure? You don’t sound it.”</p><p>“Yes! My name is Jisung!”</p><p>“Okay.” Minho’s stupid smile was wide, making his whole face light up. Jisung didn’t trust it; it made his whole tummy feel weird. “Jisungie it is.”</p><p>Jisung’s cheeks burned at the nickname. “This is—” he gestured at the apartment building they were approaching. “This is me.”</p><p>“Oh. Okay, then.” Minho stopped. Jisung stopped. They faced each other. “Same time on Wednesday?”</p><p>Jisung nodded, looking down at his shoes, feeling bashful. “Sounds good.”</p><p>“Okay, Jisungie.” Minho leaned in; Jisung’s eyes widened when he realized it, and stood stock still, frozen to the ground. Was he going to kiss him? Was <em>that</em> what was happening? What should he do? Should he kiss back? If he kissed back, then did he invite Minho up? What if that meant they were dating? Should they have a spring or summer wedding?</p><p>Minho’s lips, however, bypassed Jisung’s mouth and stopped, instead, next to his ear. “Good night.”</p><p>And then he walked away, past Jisung and back into the night. Jisung was still too frozen in shock and didn’t turn around right away.</p><p>When he did, it was to the back of Minho disappearing around the corner, into the alley next to Jisung’s building. It was a dead end as far as Jisung knew, only fire escapes and the back entrances to businesses as far as he knew. Curious, Jisung waited only a beat before he followed.</p><p>He craned his neck around the corner and saw—nothing. No one there. Frowning, Jisung turned to leave—and felt a softness winding itself around his leg. Looking down, he saw an orange-and-white tabby cat threading itself between his feet, looking up at him with wide, green eyes.</p><p>“Hello, kitty,” Jisung bent down and scratched the stray behind its ears. “Did you see anybody walking down the street just now? Hmm?”</p><p>Predictably, the cat said nothing, just trilled at him before leaping away into the night. Jisung stood and stared down the alleyway for a long moment before shrugging and heading home.</p><p>--</p><p>On Wednesday, Jisung entered the classroom already searching for Minho. He hadn’t stopped thinking about him since Monday night, and not for lack of trying. Minho had occupied his thoughts even when he wasn't aware of it. It was safe to say an infatuation was brewing.  </p><p>His new walking buddy, however, had not arrived yet. Reluctantly, Jisung took a seat toward the back left of the class, near the door, a prime location to be spotted if ever there was one. Not that he was trying to be spotted. Nothing good ever came out of appearing too eager, probably, he thought. Still, though, from this angle he could keep an eye on people as they entered the room.</p><p>Except— “Hey, if it isn't my favorite Pokémon.”</p><p>Jisung looked up, and he knew he was staring, it's just—"How-where-?”</p><p>“How-where-what?”</p><p>Jisung snapped his mouth shut, knowing it had dropped open in shock. He hadn't seen Minho come in. <em>How</em>?</p><p>Minho pulled out a glass container of what appeared to be candied ginger judging by the look and smell. He opened it and stuffed a couple slices in his mouth before holding the container out toward Jisung. “Want any?”</p><p>Jisung shook his head. “No thanks. I'm okay.”</p><p>Minho shrugged and pulled his laptop out of his bag. “Suit yourself,” he replied, appearing unbothered. Still, Jisung bit his lip.</p><p>As the professor came in and the lecture began, Jisung reached over and tapped Minho on the shoulder. Sparing Jisung a side glance, Minho just prodded the container closer to him. Jisung scooped out a handful with a nod of thanks and felt the back of his neck go warm at the triumphant expression on Minho’s face.</p><p>They walked home again that night, side by side, going slow because they were enjoying each other's company and didn't want to part so soon. Or at least that was Jisung's reasoning. It was entirely possible Minho was just indulging him.</p><p>“This is me again,” Jisung said unnecessarily as they reached his apartment building.</p><p>“So it is.” Minho rocked back on his heels.</p><p>“Would you maybe want to come in for a little? We could go over the readings together. I have cheesecake.”</p><p>Minho tilted his head, like he always did when Jisung did something interesting. “I want to, but I can't. I have to go do something.”</p><p>Jisung tried not to let the hot feeling of rejection take him over completely. “Oh, hey! That's cool, man. That's—”</p><p>“Jisungie,” Minho reached out and took Jisung's hand between both of his, toying with his fingers. “I really do have something I need to do, or I would come inside.”</p><p>Jisung couldn't look Minho in the eye, but he nodded, nonetheless. He laid his free hand over top, fingers resting against the simple blue bracelet encircling Minho's wrist. “Okay.” He glanced up, feeling ridiculously shy. “Rain check?”</p><p>“Definitely.”</p><p>Minho waved as he backed away, and Jisung stayed pinned to his spot, watching Minho until he disappeared around that same corner. For a while, Jisung just stood there, trying to get his heart to calm down. He wasn't sure he'd ever developed a crush so quickly before.</p><p>Just when he was about to go inside, Jisung heard a meow and looked down. There was that same kitty from the other day, orange and white, trotting itself up happily to Jisung. “Well, hello again,” he said, reaching down and petting the cat between its ears. “Do you even have an owner?” Jisung checked and, yep, there was a collar, a… blue collar. That looked remarkably familiar. Jisung hesitated, then reached for it. Maybe it had a tag.</p><p>No such luck. Just a simple woven collar that looked identical to the bracelet Minho had just been wearing.</p><p>Jisung stood back up. The kitty leapt quickly away, toward the alley and Jisung followed. But the alley was empty. No sign of Minho.</p><p>--</p><p>Though he looked out for him, Jisung saw no sign of Minho until the following Monday, although he did encounter the orange tabby a couple more times. He and Minho sat together during lecture and walked back to Jisung's building once more, and like every other time, Minho disappeared into thin air, the kitty seemingly taking his place. Jisung was starting to lose his mind.</p><p>“You think <em>what </em>now?”</p><p>“I think my classmate is a secretly a cat.”</p><p>Changbin’s laugh came over the line very judgmentally. “Shut up, I know how it sounds, but I can't come up with any other explanation. Every time he disappears, the cat just shows up. You have to admit it's strange!”</p><p>Changbin was still laughing. Jisung hung up on him.</p><p>When Changbin called back, he said, “Well, why don't you ask him where he lives? Maybe it's super nearby. It's only fair since he knows your building. That might help solve your little mystery.”</p><p>Jisung had to admit it was an <em>okay</em> idea. Problem was, he didn't know if he had the balls to ask.</p><p>--</p><p>Wednesday, Minho brought mochi to class. He set down a tiny, pink box with a ribbon on top in front of Jisung. Inside were two pieces of pale pink and green strawberry mochis nestled in some lacy paper. It was the prettiest confectionary Jisung had ever seen in his life. “For me?” he blurted out loud.</p><p>“No. I just wanted to show them off for no reason and then cruelly take them back, of course.” But Minho was smiling at him, so Jisung tucked the mochis carefully into his bag for safe keeping.</p><p>As they were walking back after class, Jisung kept going back and forth on whether he should say something about his observances. Finally, Minho nudged him with his shoulder. “You're quiet. Everything okay? Was the dessert too much?”</p><p>“No, I love the mochis!” Jisung was quick to assuage, grabbing onto Minho's jacket for emphasis. “Really! That was so kind of you, man.”</p><p>“Okay.” Minho smiled again, and they continued walking. When they got to Jisung's building, Minho turned to look at him. “I'll see you next week, then? There’s this cute little French patisserie downtown that have these Apeach and Muzi macarons, I thought I’d get us some to share.”</p><p>“Uh…” Jisung deflated. He couldn't ask. It would just be too weird. “That sounds great. See you, Minho.”</p><p>He wasn’t even surprised when he saw the orange tabby outside his third-floor window a few minutes later. He scraped open the window and climbed out onto the fire escape and spent the next twenty minutes running the flat of his hand along the kitty from head to tail, which it seemed to like. Jisung checked again, but he hadn’t missed anything before. The blue collar still had no tag or name attached to it. “What’s your name?” Jisung murmured. “Could it be…” He felt like an idiot, but he had to know. “Is it… Minho?”</p><p>The cat alerted, tail standing up rigidly. Jisung sat back in shock. The cat looked up at him, big green eyes blinking, before darting off of Jisung and leaping down the fire escape to the floor below.</p><p>Jisung scrambled to his feet. “Wait, stop!” he called, panicked. “I promise I won’t tell anyone!” He hurried after the kitty, his Chucks clanging loudly down the metal stairs. The cat leaped gracefully to the street below and ran toward the alley. Jisung followed at an unfortunately more human pace, despairing when the cat was no longer in his sight.</p><p>“Wait, Minho!” he called, rounding the corner into the alley—where he stopped dead.</p><p>Minho—the man, not the cat—turned and looked over at Jisung. In his arms was the orange and white tabby with the blue collar. “Jisung?”</p><p>“Wh-you-then who—”</p><p>Minho walked over, looking concerned.</p><p>Jisung stood in the middle of the alley for a long moment before he tipped his head back and started to laugh.</p><p>“Jisungie, I know I ask you this a lot, but it seems warranted a lot, so I’m gonna do it once more: <em>are you okay</em>?”</p><p>“Sorry,” Jisung tried to calm himself down. It was just—he had truly convinced himself that Minho was a cat. The release of the hysteria inside of him was too much, and it was either laugh or cry. “You’re not a cat!”</p><p>Minho stared. Blinked. “I—what?”</p><p>“I’m so sorry, I just—” Jisung gestured wildly at the bundle in Minho’s arms. “You have a cat!”</p><p>“I do,” Minho said slowly, looking amused. “His name is Soonie. He likes to roam at night, but don't worry, he's neutered. Would you like to pet him?”</p><p>“We’ve met, actually.” Jisung scratched the kitty—Soonie—behind the ears. Soonie happily leapt from Minho’s arms to Jisung’s.</p><p>“So you’re the new friend he’s made,” Minho’s expression was tender. “I wondered where he was wandering off to. He usually sticks close.”</p><p>Jisung adjusted his hold on Soonie so it would be more comfortable for them both, one arm braced under. “Yeah, you could say we’ve bonded.” Jisung looked over at Minho “So—you live around here?”</p><p>Minho nodded over at the building next to Jisung’s. “Yeah, I thought I told you that?” Minho shook his head, and Jisung could see the amused curiosity in his face. “More importantly, did you call my cat Minho?”</p><p>“What? No! No, no, of course not, I would never,” Jisung could feel the heat creeping up the back of his neck. “I'm not that crazy, I promise.”</p><p>Minho laughed, full and loud. “I dunno, maybe I like them a little crazy,” he murmured, giving Jisung a warm, interested look that made heat run through Jisung.</p><p>“Well, in that case, yes. Yes, I absolutely thought you turned into a cat.”</p><p>Minho linked arms with Jisung, giving Soonie a scratch under his chin. “I think our shared class is getting to you, Jisungie. Shall I show you to my apartment and prove to you I'm definitely human? Though I might have some cat ears,” he purred, “if you're into that.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>